Question: Evaluate $\lfloor0.999\rfloor+\lceil2.001\rceil$.
Solution: The greatest integer that is less than or equal to $0.999$ is $0$, so $\lfloor0.999\rfloor=0$. The smallest integer that is greater than or equal to $2.001$ is $3$, so $\lceil2.001\rceil=3$. Therefore, $\lfloor0.999\rfloor+\lceil2.001\rceil=0+3=\boxed{3}$.